


Lovely sting of the spider bite

by Starbaby80



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Peter Parker, Drinking to Cope, Dubious Consent, M/M, Marking, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sad Peter Parker, at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbaby80/pseuds/Starbaby80
Summary: Mysterio doesn't get discovered as a fraud and joined the avengers. After the loss of his aunt May Peter doesn't know what to do then to drown his emotions while Quentin Beck watches the kid getting wasted and decides to interfere...Beck being obsessed by Peter taking the chance he is getting, definitely not being the only one enjoying the outcome.
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Lovely sting of the spider bite

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody,   
> I attempted my first smut ff with this one. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it! Thanks for reading trough and I would really like to hear some comments from you. 
> 
> Well, enjoy...  
> <3

The mere thought of the renowned Spiderman siting in a decaying bar, enjoying cheap liquor and reliving long lost fights, wouldn’t fit in the picture of the very cheery, friendly neighborhood Spiderman, but it kinda just developed over the last few weeks.  
Peter would fight alongside Mysterio and some other Avengers after school against some more or less self declared super villains and after that he would go home, stepping out of his double-life, only that lately this fragile key element was ripped out of his hands.

Peter shuffled in his pockets to find his phone. The harsh light of the screen blinded him for a couple of seconds but soon he found his eyes focussing on the date over several messages blinking angrily at him. Probably from Mr. Stark or how he should call him now, dad.  
Peter lived today exactly 3 months at the Starks after the funeral of his aunt May. 

Well, he would say he coped pretty good with yet another loss after Thanos…after all his school grades were excellent as always, his fighting got even better, but judging by his probably unhealthy weekly escapades into the nearest bars to get drunk Peter wasn’t really over his latest loss. He thought the diagnosis would be the worst thing to come over him as he sat with May at the doctors after she suddenly fainted in the living room. But seeing May fighting cancer for nearly a year was even more heartbreaking. 

Her pale skin, the dark circles under her eyes and her thin, crumbling smile, like she knew that she couldn’t win this fight. The unshed tears as she grabbed his hand and told him that she would always love him, that she was proud of him. That he would become a good man, because he already was.

Peter rubbed over his tired eyes trying to chase away the pictures haunting him every now and then. He chugged another shot and showed the bartender his empty glass needing a refill, meanwhile the man worked at the opposite end, hands full of customers.

Peters perception has been vastly slowed down. Next to him sat an older man he somehow didn’t even saw coming at first.

„What is such a young boy like you doing in a bar like this?“, the brunette man purred. 

„Why would you care? It’s not like you are my dad.“, Peter retorted drunkly not caring about how rude he would come off to the stranger. 

He looked like he was in his forties, maybe a little bit of grey hair but Peter couldn’t be sure because his vision was heavily blurred. He couldn’t even see the facial expressions. Suddenly a really bad thought shot through his hazed mind. What if it really was his dad… well foster one of course, but Tony would kill Peter if he found him in that particular state he was in now.

„You are not my dad, right?“, Peter asked alarmed. He leaned closer to the man next to him so he could get a better look at his face which proved to be a lot harder than it should. After all his sight was out of focus and his every sense seemed dulled which was kinda the point of all this drinking. 

„Well, I could be your daddy if you wanted me to.“, the man answered sliding an arm around his back.

Peter wanted to protest the bizarre statement of the man. Because after all, he should know whether he was his dad or not, but a quick movement shoved the man out of his bar stool and against the table.

„What do we have here. An old man trying to seduce little boys? Fuck off.“, a deep voice hissed behind the man.

Peter ribbed his eyes open, looking at the two men nearly going at each other's throat. The dark haired man with his hands dangerously close at the other mens collar and looked like he tried his best not to choke him right there and then.

Apparently, the other man thought the same and tried to calm and deescalate the situation by raising his hands and retrieving from the bar.  
The muscular man standing in the now empty place took a deep breath calming himself and sat down facing Peter.

„Why are you always getting into bad situations? Even though, I was deeply surprised finding you in this kind of environment at the first place.“, the dark haired god teased. The brown haired man was bigger than Peter that was for sure, but his beautiful face was framed with a well groomed stubble which would normally be a turnoff but he was just so fascinated by this strangers appearance.

„Wha-, What did you say? I’m sorry, Sir.“, Peter rumbled.

„I said you attract danger, Spiderman.“, the stranger chuckled.

„Wai- Wait? What?“, Peter stuttered his mind focussing back into reality. He knew. He knew his identity. And if he knew then others would too…

„Who send you?“, Peter asked bewildered and leaned closer grabbing the hem of his shirt. Greek god or not, he may be a threat. And maybe because of the closeness of the other Peter felt something click after a couple of seconds.

„Oooooh my god. Mr. Beck, ooh- my. I’m so sorry. Really.“, Peter breathed relieving the other from his grip and making a little bit of space between the two, but not pulling away completely.  
That was enough for the man to start laughing at the sudden outburst of the younger.

„It’s alright, really. Calm down. It’s not like I’m going to tell on you. Relax, kid.“, Mr. Beck told him and ordered a drink.

„You are not?“, Peter asked meanwhile he cringed how high and needy he sounded, even to himself.

„No, of course not. I just came here to drink myself so we are pretty much in the same position.“, the man laughed chugging his drink.

Peter didn’t even see how the bartender already refilled his glass and gave Beck his second.  
———————————  
The burning liquid flowed down his throat as soon as he put his lips onto the glass. He sat his drink onto the table and peered down on Peter. Becks lips tugged upwards with a little smirk.   
Of course he lied about being here to solely drink. Entering this particular establishment also wasn’t a simple coincidence but he wouldn’t tell Peter. 

Beck wouldn’t tell anyone how he looked over Peter weeks ago when he saw him drinking for the first time. So Beck began looking out for Peter, after all he was a minor even if he was a superhero, only good thoughts crossing his mind thinking of Peter, of course. He thought about telling others about Peter’s habit but quickly dismissed that idea. The avengers would definitely pull Peter out of the team to steady his mental health or some shit and Beck wouldn’t let that happen, ever.   
Over his dead body.

The boy was the only reason he stayed with these stupid heroes in the first place. He wanted to simply infiltrate the avengers to mess with this bullshit of a man named Stark, but quickly began to be fascinated by the boy next to the man. He could see what, fucking Stark, saw in him. Talented, brilliant, young and just so fucking beautiful. 

Beck could swear he had a tiny hearth attack, when he sat with Fury and some other Avengers at their first meeting and through the doors of the elevator came Tony motherfucking Stark strolling into the room like he owned it, but a rambling fluffy ball of joy quickly swept his full attention away from the man who ruined his entire life.   
So he did what everyone would have done. He searched for Peter Parker, and Spiderman of course, consuming every little detail about this boy. He only became more and more invested in him after he saw how Peter was becoming increasingly fixated on Beck. After all Peter was a curious boy, so after he heard the story of the multiverses Peter began rambling quit like no-one Beck has ever seen before. 

His chest practically threatened to explode from the feeling he got looking across the huge table and seen Stark looking like a fucking lost kid. Eyes sliding nervously over to Peter only to see him sitting next to Beck full body facing the man with that damn full faced grin and puppy eyes. Stark looked like somebody just stole his dearest toy and this somebody was Beck. He never felt better.

He grinned back at that memory sliding his gaze over the boy. Yes, maybe Beck became a little bit more invested in Peter than he originally planed to but just look at this freaking angelic face. He was the most beautiful thing Beck has ever seen in his entire life, so Beck did what he had to do. While he looked out for the boy - he was practically always followed by one of his drones filming and streaming it to Beck - he strengthened his bond to the boy.

But soon he realised he wasn’t satisfied with only looking at Peter. He wanted to touch his gracious body, wanted to feel the trembles while pressed against him and take him so hard Peter couldn’t help but scream overwhelmed from the pleasure only Beck could provide.

So naturally his hand circled over his lower back traveling further south, enjoying Peters movement under his fingertips.  
———————————  
Peter felt protected while Mr.Beck was staying with him drinking a bit while Peter knew he has way overstepped his limits, but he was feeling so freakingly good once in his life that he didn’t care.   
He didn’t care if his dad would be seeing him with an enormous hangover the next day, he didn’t care if this was his last night free, out and about, he wouldn’t even care if the whole world would be crumbling to ashes tomorrow. 

Peter finally felt happy, like he was flying over clouds while sunshine relaxed his every muscle. Well, maybe that was the alcohol. Point is Peter felt more free than ever sitting there with Beck talking. Soon he drank less frequent until fully abandoning his glass and only listening to the timbre of Beck’s deep voice rumbling through the more and more quit bar. 

At first he listened to the explanations Beck provided him of his home-earth but soon he wasn’t following the words of the man next to him but only looking at his perfect lips that spoke always the right words for Peter. Thinking about his life and how in the dust of his crumbled existence Mr.Beck came flying in and stole his hearth with his green mist spreading confidence and power through his veins. 

He always felt understood while he was with Mr.Beck, kinda like it was with Mr.Stark but after everything happened he spend more time with Morgan and his wife, which was totally understandable but Peter couldn’t help to feel deserted. Alone between the grande heroes and the elite, his friends didn’t want to interfere with his superhero things so they slowly began to form different relationships that didn’t involve Peter, saying it was the best for his full life of superhero stuff.   
Probably the worst decision his friends made, ever.

He didn’t notice that Mr.Beck stopped talking, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.  
Suddenly a thought crossed his heated mind.

„You were the best thing that happened in my life.“, Peter looked at him in awe didn’t registering he said the words aloud.

„What did you say?“, Mr.Beck asked feigning confusion while hearing every word perfectly.  
Peters face began to feel on fire meanwhile he scrambled to his feet.

„I- I just… erhm, I just remembered that it is way past my time- like Mr.Stark will be so pissed. I need to get going. Thanks for the talk, Mr.Beck…, Sir!“, he rambled while fumbling with his jacket.

„Oh, right. Wait, Peter. I will walk you home.“, Mr.Beck offered being the responsible adult he always was.

„Thanks. But I can walk myself home.“, Peter responded.  
———————————  
„Oh no. I don’t mind.“, Quentin told him with a big grin paying for the drinks.  
He gripped Peter’s arm with a little too much force to be casual and escorted him out of that bar.

Of course he didn’t mind walking him home, getting alone with this boy was one of his main goals. He definitely didn’t want to escort Peter right into the arms of Stark but it would be kinda funny seeing the expression of Stark meanwhile he held onto a passed out Peter.   
The horrors.  
Maybe next time. They stumbled through the doors into the night welcoming them with a gentle breeze.  
———————————  
„You didn’t plan to return home looking like this, didn’t you?“, questioned Quentin worryingly.

„Well, actually yeah. I mean they normally sleep at this hour.“, Peter responded. Fridays were family hours so he quietly left and came back in the middle of the night when they slept. He thought about this one night were Morgan caught him but he could talk her out of telling her parents something about his late night hours.

„It is kinda risky to go there, don’t you think? I mean you drank pretty much…“, Mr.Beck told him meanwhile they walked through the streets of New York.

„Well, I don’t know where else I’m going to sleep the night.“, Peter said embarrassed by this admission.

„You could crash at mine. I live nearby and I am living alone. You could sleep and shower there so they don’t meet you in this state.“, Mr.Beck offered Peter pointed at his disheveled shirt.  
Peter was overjoyed. Spending a night in the home of his crush? A dream com true. He knew it was hopeless and Mr.Beck definitely would be stupefied of his feelings for him, after all he was 20 and Beck wouldn’t even think of him this way, but Peter couldn’t help himself. The first time he saw Beck sitting at the table of the avengers he was nearly swept off his feet. He didn’t even wanted to think about the man while stroking himself alone, but he couldn’t shake this vision of a man. Who could blame him?

„Really, Mr.Beck? Wouldn’t that be a little bit intrusive? I mean if-“, Peter began to question.

„Peter it is alright. I offered you this, would I do it if I wasn’t good with the idea?“, Mr.Beck asked.

„Right. Well yeah thanks, Sir.“, Peter thanked Mr.Beck sheepishly.

„Lets go then!“, exclaimed Mr.Beck leading them to an apartment in a 10 minute walking distance.

„I only have one bedroom. It’s also less luxurious than at the Starks I presume but I think it’s gonna work for one night…“, Mr.Beck explained while opening the door to his little apartment.

Peter expected something different. He kinda thought the superhero would have a completely new and otherworldly architectural style or something crazy, but the home was surprisingly cozy. His living room was nothing special but Peter strangely felt at home. More than in the massive rooms of Stark’s villa. A table caught his attention. Peter walked right into the room, which was bedroom/working area as he looked closer. On the table laid tech splattered he has never seen before in this composition. He excitedly let his gaze wander around the tech which kinda reminded him of some older Stark tech that was canceled due to programing problems, or something… Bells rang at a distant memory of something Tony told him.

„You are a pretty curious little thing, isn’t that the case?“, he heard Mr.Beck mumble right behind his ear.   
He flinched at the sudden close proximity of the man. He bumped against the older man while retreating from the desk. He didn’t even hear his footsteps coming. Still, Mr.Beck kept Peter flush against him without moving an inch.

„I’m sorry, Mr.Beck. It’s just that I got overly ex-“, Peter tried to apologize, his voice raising to a silent plea.

„It’s alright. I should have thought that such a keen mind like yours, always seem to be drawn to science.“, murmured the man against his ear.

„It’s incredible… I-I mean you are a superhero and these mechanic projects are-“, Peter began to rumble and let his fingers wander over some of the prototypes in front of him. 

„Ohh, seeing you excited like this wants me to do things with you, Peter.“, Mr.Beck groaned from behind grabbing his hips forcefully.  
Peter shut his eyes while trying to restrain a moan. Please, this couldn’t happen. No, this couldn’t happen, he wasn’t getting hard just from a rough touch. His body surely misunderstood the movements of the man behind him.   
„I- I think-“, Peter tried to assemble a coherent sentence.

„Don’t think!“, growled the man behind him. „I know exactly that you want this. Just how you perk your fucking ass when I’m nearby. The way you bite your plumb lips, trying so badly to seduce me every time I’m looking in your direction… Ohh, and don’t get me even started on all these times when we were alone after meetings…I tried, Peter. I really tried to resist your puppy eyes glancing like you couldn’t wait to be hold down and be fucked. And I tell you something. I am a patient man, but even I have my limits, sweetheart.“

Peter whimpered at the words and arched his back, rubbing his ass against the front of Beck feeling his hard member.

„How can I resist every time you look at me like this. Eye-fucking me meanwhile I need to control me so I wouldn’t claim you in front of the. entire. team.“, Beck grunted while shoving his hips forward against his slit with every word.

„Oh, mhm..Please, Sir!“, Peter begged. He didn’t even know what he begged for but right now in this blissful haze, Peter was in heaven. The strong arms pressing him against hard muscles, taking the pain and the responsibilities far, far away.

„What? What do you want, Peter?“, Beck asked him palming his growing erection. Peter bit down a moan.

„I- I don’t now… just, just- please“, the boy murmured, trying to control his frantic breathing. 

„You want me to fuck your ass until you can’t stand anymore, you little slut?“, hissed the man grabbing Peter by his neck pushing him flat on the surface in front.

„Ahh, yes, yes please!“, Peter moaned heavily.

A hand wandered his hips down only to pull his jeans right from his ass. Peter felt his boxers vanish blushing at the thought of laying with a bare ass in front of Mysterio, but a slick finger stopped his rushing mind.  
Mr.Beck toyed with the rim, sliding his finger until the first knuckle to see Peter’s reaction. Peter couldn’t hold back his moans at the feeling of the feeling of being spreed. He has done this quite often but nothing could have braced him for the sensation of another hand touching him like this.

„Ohh, please-more!“, Peter mewled his hand fisting against the hard wood in front of him.  
That was the reaction Beck had hopped for sinking more of his finger inside Peter giving him little time to adjust before sliding out and ramming right back in. Pressing after a few thrusts the second finger already in.

„So prepped already, Peter? Are you just a little slut or is it that your body opens right up for me?“, muttered Beck. 

„Ahh, o-only for you. I- ohh, please, harder, Mr.Beck. I only thought about you whi-iile touching…“, Peter blurted trying to catch his breath.  
That has done it for Beck ramming his fingers inside furiously pulling Peter’s hair towards him, straining his neck. 

„What did you say again, sweetheart?“, Beck groaned.

„I said, that…that I only thought of you while I fucked me.“, Peter cried out visibly embarrassed at the admission.

„Oh, my good boy!“, Beck rasped pulling slightly more at his hair meanwhile picking up the pace of his fingers fucking Peter. Only because of the straining against the third finger Peter noticed the quick movements of Beck’s merciless pounding against his ass.  
Peter was a mess fumbling with his hands over the desk knocking the things over as his arms tried to steady his position. He should have known that it was pointless over the rough strokes against his prostate. He was embarrassed at how quick he was nearly coming on his fingers.

„I-I think I’m gonna cum… please I-“, Peter whimpered trying to hold back from all the friction and overbearing sensations.

„It’s alright, Baby. You can come. Come for me, Peter.“, Beck whispered against his neck trailing down a line of feathery kisses while his fingers picked up the speed spreading him open like he was never before. The hand in his hair pulled his head viciously to the side so he could reach his neck kissing and sucking on the skin, biting at the already oversensitive spot pushing him over the edge with the sharp pain. The rippling sensation flowing through his body left him trembling.   
Peter tried to catch his breath coming down from his high. Shaky legs, barely able to stand, he grabbed behind him. Beck holding him pushed his arms around Peter’s body laying him on top of his bed. 

Peter watched Beck strip out of his clothes, throwing them carelessly on the floor never breaking eye contact with Peter.  
He already felt his deflated cock starting to get hard again looking at the man in front of him.   
Beck climbed over Peter pinning his hands on the mattress. His nails digging into his skin making Peter’s eyes water. He felt his hands going slowly numb thinking about how the grip will leave visible marks. Peter quivers under the lustful gaze of the man above him staring with such intensity Peter felt a sparkling sensation running down his spine. Beck crushed his lips against his, moving them harshly, opening and exploring Peter like nobody has ever before. This wasn’t his first kiss but no kiss felt this heated, this carnal. 

Beck let go of his hands to trail his fingertips over his hips down to his tights, so he could grab his legs spreading them wide open.

„Don’t be shy, my good boy.“, Beck grinned wickedly, knowing exactly how Peter responded to the praise.  
At this state, Peter was fully erect again pressing him against Beck to feel some sort of friction. 

„No, no. Stop right there, Peter.“, Beck said sternly, grabbing his hips pushing him down. Peter let out a frustrated groan. He needed Beck now. Why wouldn’t the man let him?

„Oh Peter. Don’t be so hasty. Let me take care of you, wouldn’t you?“, Beck mussed against his abdomen. He heard some rustling next to him seeing a package of condoms ripped open. After Beck got ready, he pushed Peter’s hips down which always seemed to search for some friction. 

„You want me to take you, Peter?“, Beck breathed hard without touching him other than at the hips. Peter nodded greedily. Slithering his hands around the other’s neck.

„Tell me Peter, now.“, Beck growled.

„Yes, yes, please. Fuck me, Beck.“, Peter moaned.

Beck gripped his wrists ramming them next to his head pushing into the boy with one swift movement which knocked Peter’s breath out of his lungs.  
He felt the size of Beck pulsing inside him, tearing him. Peter suppressed his tears at the little pain ripping through him. He knew if Beck didn’t prep him it would have been a torture sliding into his tight hole.

„Oh, god. Fucking tight like I thought.“, Beck exclaimed raking his nails through Peter’s hair shoving his head back. 

Startled, Peter moaned through his open mouth. Beck muffled his sounds claiming the mouth of the younger.  
Snapping his hips back and thrusting right back Beck groaned into the kiss. Setting a quick pace that Peter had a difficult time keeping up with.  
Beck slide a hand under Peter’s left leg to spread it as he shoved their hips together. Peter chocked on the hard movement breaking free from the kiss to catch his breath. Beck didn’t mind though, letting him access to trace the neck of the boy biting into tender skin.

„Ahh, you’re doing so good!“, Beck mumbled into his skin.

Peter couldn’t hold back his sobs anymore being overwhelmed by his desire. Intoxicated by theirs breaths mixing while Beck started right trough him. Looking like he knew all of his darkest, dirtiest secrets. 

„Come for me, Peter.“, Beck groaned. Slamming inside him with so much force he was thankful for his spider-abilities. With every thrust Beck stroked against his prostate creating sparks inside of him.

„Yes, please. Harder, just-“, Peter begged grabbing onto the neck of his partner. 

Rippling a blissful sensation through his body making him go slake under the other’s touch before Beck bursted inside him.  
Dropping onto Peter still inside him, savoring the moment. Peter didn’t feel the blanket being wrapped around him or the kiss on top of his hair or the tight embrace because he already felt asleep.   
Never feeling that sated in his life before.


End file.
